


[死神][葛一] 我心上方天剛破曉 Dawn broke over my heart 續

by earplug3m



Category: Bleach, 死神
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-15 10:01:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 16,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29931759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/earplug3m/pseuds/earplug3m
Summary: *原本打算只是番外，結果爆字數直接變續篇啦~*希望曾經對正文後續有過期待過的朋友，也會開心~
Relationships: GrimmIchi, Grimmjow Jaegerjaques/Kurosaki Ichigo, all一, 葛一
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

1.

票是同學給的，說是別人送，對方沒空去就讓給他了，可他本人呢對這部電影也沒什麼興趣，自然便沒心思要約人去看。  
於是現在這兩張票歷經兩手，便到了第三手所有人一護的手裡；如果連他都不要…豈不太可憐了？順手便把票塞進了牛仔褲的後袋中繼續往前走。

又一年的夏天；這個季節在許多人心目中的印象多是燦爛明媚，可對一護而言過去那數年的夏季，不過就是全年裡其中一段天氣會特別顯熱的日子罷了。關於它，所有應該出現在夏日季節裡或藍或綠或橘的這些印象色彩，都從來沒能在一護腦海裡留下過，這原是他對過去時間的感覺——不分春夏秋冬，對未來也無特別美麗的期盼，雖然仍有想做的事，也知道自己對生活裡所能遇見的事事都仍會盡力而為，可這過去的日子仍然如同光線無法穿透雲層的天空，除了灰濛濛一片就再也沒有任何值得一提的色彩。  
然而此刻他那走在路上的腳步雖仍是帶有一點繃緊和沉重，可卻同時又挾了期待的輕快，那是過去數年中從不曾出現過的節奏——只有前去見某一個人時會令他覺得緊張，也只有跟某一個人在一起時會令他步伐都不自覺地變得輕盈又愉快。

拉開店門前一秒，一護那有點生硬的表情異變式地鬆弛了下來，流露了笑意；抱著難掩期待的心情他往店內一看，原以為會在吧檯後忙乎的那個一心想要見著的人，卻並不在。

店內空無一人，一護心跳瞬間就漏了一拍，愣在當場；同一場景內與自身期待不符的畫面已曾經太深地烙印在他心裡，由此此時同步顯現在他神情以上的驚懼，都無法能用理智去控制得住。  
…不過是跟預想不同，沒有即時在店裡發現到對方而已，怎麼腦袋一時之間竟就連思考都停下來了。…他也知道這是有點荒謬，但他毫無辦法。就在理性恰好返回那時候，也是熟人的老伯正好便從二樓走了下來。

「…老伯…………」  
「哦~小兄弟。」對方看見他便露出一個笑，正要再說話，一護已接了上去﹕「請問…那個……他人呢？」  
老伯便示意樓上，「…他說今天工夫完成得早，先上去歇一會兒。」自是觀察到一護那顯然的慌張，只笑笑說﹕「安心好了。」  
聽罷，整個人果然才基本算是放鬆下來，一護有些不好意思地對老伯道謝。  
「沒事，你隨便。我等會就出去了。」  
「好的…謝謝您。」一護微微朝對方躬一下身，這才有點猶豫地走到樓梯口脫鞋。

看一護上樓去了，維持住的平常神色也終於從老伯的臉上卸下，並在這無人的店裡他輕輕搖了搖頭，暗嘆了一聲。  
歷經幾年兩人終於重逢，對於這一切他原是喜聞樂見，但看現在狀況，總覺得又該要擔心起來了。

要見的人就在眼前。  
過去總在想念，如今見著了卻又總覺不甚真實。同一張床，同一個人，可這樣的景象卻是好久都沒有見到了。  
確認了人真的在，一護只是先站在床前看上幾眼，這才再靠近。  
對方兩手交疊，右腳搭在拉直的左腳上睡得正沉。一護不打算驚擾他，坐往床沿上時也只樂意佔去一小個空間。  
睡眠中的人眉心微皺，深深的疲倦直直從呼吸中透溢顯露而出，一點都沒有發現了自己身邊此時多出了一個人。

這樣靜靜地凝看，不禁便回憶起來；以前葛力姆喬短暫地從美國回來與自己共度的那個暑假，他不時就會前來過夜。一晚過去，隔天如若偶然是自己先醒過來，便都總會像現在這樣先凝視一下對方的睡臉。  
只是那段時日裡這種自己先於對方醒來的情況，綜合來說還是不常有的，因為絕大部份時候葛力姆喬也都總會比他更早起來。

在葛力姆喬身邊，吃得好睡得好這一句話一護認為就在自己身上完全得到了體現；只要在對方身邊，日常裡積攢下來的疲勞便都像得以在睡夢中全部被釋放，睜眼醒來看看時間，往往已是午前——要是想比對方更早醒過來，真還不是只要他願意就能做到。

吃得暢快，睡得安寧…這兩件放許多人身上也並不恆常必然的事情，只要在對方身邊…就能萬般輕易地達成。厭食、失眠，只要跟他在一起，就統統都能治好…。

葛力姆喬仍躺著睡得深。  
這一刻一護是充滿歉意的。要不是因為自己…………

在一護眼中葛力姆喬一直就是個精力挺好的人，不只因為正值壯年，大抵也由於對方運動得足夠，無不良嗜好而且作息甚為精準；過往他總是比他早起，一護起來的時候，對方飯都已經給他備好了、工夫都已經做妥一大堆還有閒餘跟他聊上幾句，…………又何曾見他像現在這樣疲累過？他從沒見過葛力姆喬會倦到需要在夜市營業之前擠出一個空檔來睡覺休息的……

自從從美國回來後，葛力姆喬馬上就接手了鐵齌的餐館。那邊的工作自是仍然忙碌非常，就像他回來後與一護在店門外重逢那天所說的，老伯這邊的店就只能在每星期的週一二營業兩天。葛力姆喬早三數月前回來，也只僅僅來得及打理一下，店就重新營運了。

他在日本已是有名氣的人，很快被客人認了出來，於是每星期開店，門外排起的隊伍都差不多可以伸延到幾百米外的河邊去……雖然誇張了，但那客量實在是暴增許多。以前店的生意一直就很不錯，卻也多是一批走了再接一批，不一定需要排隊，要排，人也不會像現在那麼多，是不能同日而語了。

數月前忙於就職活動的一護不久後已經得到了心儀機構的內定，明年畢業後就可以馬上上班，就業方面的問題早已不需擔心。他的畢業論文也一直循序漸進準備著，挺順利的沒有遇到太大困難，而大四的課也不多，不說葛力姆喬，眼下對比兩個忙課業忙興趣的妹妹以及因店舖重新開業而一直幫忙打理的老伯，在他們之中他自己反倒成為最閒的一個了。

他也定時就過來店這邊幫忙；其實看著店面生意理想，那麼多人都因為欣賞葛力姆喬的手藝而來…他還是挺高興的，畢竟食客可不傻，要是廚子空有名氣而事實上只是浪得虛名，作為消費者可肯定立馬就走得，頭也不回沒有下一次了。而從店面重開以來客量就一直有增無減的這個趨勢看來，便顯示了葛力姆喬所得之名可絕非虛銜一個。

然而即使這都似乎是好事，可每週兩天店面營業，不只老伯，就連本來足夠精神、只是過來幫忙晚市數小時的一護都難免因為一整晚沒停下來過地跑來跑去，至晚上關店時整個人都累得像要垮掉了。  
他往在吧檯裡正面無什麼表情地進行著收拾工作的葛力姆喬看去幾眼，對方隔天還得一早就去鐵齋先生的店繼續開工呢，真不敢想像他應不應付得來……

雖然說不論這邊還是那邊的店，以前也一直都是年中無休，只是葛力姆喬還沒過來接手老伯的這家店時，在鐵齋那邊工作可是有固定假期的，而且跟夥伴都有分工，而到他過來營運老伯的店了，客量可一直都沒有像現在那麼誇張，得整晚忙個不停，而且有需要時葛力姆喬也可以自行決定哪天就放個一天半天假，休息一下管管別的事……現下他回去鐵齋的店後，基本就算完全承接了鐵齋的活兒，行政管理看賬等等這諸類工夫，往往都要比親自下廚更勞費人的心神…在那裡原得的假期天又都花在這邊的營業上面了，年中無休的真正意義，現在倒在葛力姆喬本人身上實現了一個原原本本。

營業日子有限兩天，可名聲在外，慕名而來的人既是絡繹不絕，也實在是不忍看到排在隊伍後頭的客人們最後還是得失落離去，即使一直店面都沒有採取過預約方針，事到如今他們也不得不去考慮一下了。

「預約制的話，誰來接預約電話？」  
某日晚市過後連同老伯，三人便同圍在一張桌子開始商討；葛力姆喬拋出問題一針見血，一護跟老伯只得互看一眼。  
店舖規模小，不像大集團能安排一整組的前台人員專門負責預約跟接待事項，那麼接預約電話此事，自然就得他們自己來了。

「我來接就行啦﹗」老伯舉手。  
「老頭你？」葛力姆喬望向老伯，「…如果電話一天到晚響個不停，那怎麼辦，你應付得來？」  
「這個……」老伯也不懂回答。

一護細想，具體操作也確是麻煩………平日老伯總得外出散步見見朋友吧，不能一直待在店裡，…就算給他一支手機，難不成還讓他帶著一個預約本子出去隨時候命？  
縱使一護能夠幫忙，可他畢竟還是得上課上學，最近他又常常到圖書館去查資料……專注著的時候不論時間還是地點，恐怕都不大適合接電話…

「………」三人沉默一輪，老伯又提議﹕「那要是告訴客人只在限定時間內打電話？啊不過…還是會有不知就裡的人打來吧，屆時接還是不接呢？」說完後老伯沉思。  
這話倒對；店舖的名聲大抵由於客人之間口耳相傳吧，已經有拿到了這邊號碼的客人經常打過來詢問營業時間或關於菜單等的一些問題…  
一護接話﹕「那如果比方只在午市跟晚市兩個時段接電話…這樣可以嗎？……嗯，但繁忙時間要是還得分心接電話………」  
午市他一般都不在，要是只有葛力姆喬跟老伯…也太勉強了吧？  
「接電話以外還要管理預約；而主要就算是預約制其實也一樣需要計算客流量，這屋子裡能放下的座位也就固定那麼多，不能再增。可以預留部份個隨機座，只是加上這一些沒有預約的人，一旦約滿了，其他人來了，還是得等。」  
那樣預約制其實也就只為了方便客人能有個保障…  
「而且這麼小的地方搞預約，以現在的客量來說基本就代表一定要在用餐時間上設限制。老子當初接手這個店，從來沒想過要來這一套。這麼個小店就是為了讓人隨時想來吃就吃，吃好了就回去，這樣而已。」葛力姆喬瞅了瞅一護。  
……一護明白對方的心思；雖然原本大家都是在認真地討論著業務問題，可當葛力姆喬說出了這一句後，一護卻也忍不住微笑了一下。  
那是。跟葛力姆喬第一次碰上面那天，他也不過剛好路過，餓著肚子，被施了一頓飯。這隨機性嘛……還是挺有必要的。

這之後三人再默了一會，也像是暫時想不到更好的改善措施了，葛力姆喬乾脆起來準備回去吧檯後面繼續弄別的，回頭瞧著一護跟老伯還坐在椅子裡思考那種樣子，不禁失笑，「都別想了。」  
結果實踐預約制這事還是不了了之，幸好來幫忙的一護後來也漸漸學懂了如何評估人流，每隔小半會便得去門外觀察一下客人輪候的狀況，知道什麼情況下該是時候得去跟隊伍後頭的客人道一聲歉說請回了。

在床沿坐了半晌，回想最近事情種種，隨後一護便俯下去讓上半身伏了在葛力姆喬身上，並環住，也不敢用力，貼在對方手臂旁的頭，也都只是輕輕地一擱。

可之後葛力姆喬的眼皮跳動了數下，還是轉醒了。因為呼吸聲的變化，本來思緒尚在沉澱中的一護也馬上發現了，隨即趕緊撐起身來說﹕「抱歉…吵醒你了？」頗為不好意思地說﹕「我太重了吧…」  
男生來講你也算重的話，那放眼滿街女生也沒有誰敢自稱標準了吧。  
葛力姆喬看見一護自不驚訝，只一邊摪了摪頭髮等自己回復清醒；看一護維持著半撐在他身上的姿勢卻一副沒敢亂動的樣子，漸漸便感覺有些好笑。

他也不說話，亦是因為身體疲軟，一時不太想馬上起來，便只是慵懶地繼續讓頭擱在枕頭上，視線朝下，望著一護。

「……」  
然而有點奇怪。

葛力姆喬覺得，現在的狀況和姿勢，一護不是應該讓身體耍上移一點…好讓他可以順手抱住他嗎。  
可一護就是不動。  
……這小鬼是怎麼了，明明滿目裡面都是期盼，可行動又似被制肘住似地，動都不敢多動。繼續等待著，再過去幾秒鐘，慢慢葛力姆喬的心情也變得稍為嚴肅了。  
他也便撐起了身體；一護還以為他這是要起床了，正想退開，沒想葛力姆喬一手穿過他腋下，另一手即再擱他臀下使力一提，就把他整個人拉了上去抱住了，兩人再一起栽回床墊上。

摸摸一護的頭髮，看被環在自己胸口上的人把眼睛抬了起來跟他對望，便輕柔地在對方額頭上吻了一下………再往鼻樑、嘴唇上去，然後才說﹕「來了？」  
「嗯…」臉上盡是淡淡的紅暈。

彼此溫馨地依靠了一陣子，葛力姆喬便又把身體撐了起來打算起床了。一護原以為他還會再休息一下，看這樣衝口便問﹕「你不睡了？」  
「不了…還有點工夫，早點下去做了。」

一護想說你的工夫是什麼，我來替你做吧你再睡會……可店裡的菜單經常轉換，時令蔬菜、新鮮魚肉，對方習慣視乎當天在市場裡購得了哪些食材再去擬菜單，因此開市前具體有什麼得準備，到底只有葛力姆喬本人最清楚。一護怕自己做錯了會拖對方的後腿，便只好把話都往回吞了。

既然葛力姆喬已經要起來，一護便也先從對方的懷抱裡退了出去想要離開床鋪，這動作一轉變的瞬間，倒讓葛力姆喬發現了他牛仔褲的後袋裡似乎插著兩張紙片，看那紙片都快要掉出來，葛力姆喬直接便伸手一拔，看看是什麼東西。

這不被發現倒還好…現在被看到了，一護只能硬著頭皮坐回床上。葛力姆喬把紙片拿在手裡端詳，看清楚了便知道那是電影票，卻故意不說話，只待一護開聲。  
但一護卻像秘密被撞破了一般，緊張地語塞了半晌。他有點窘……這票要是從沒被察覺還好一點，他也可以有更多時間去考慮看看要約誰去——水色也好啓吾也好，兩個妹妹也好…甚至再把它們送出去轉交第四手主人身上，也是可以的。

…只是實話實說，這其實都不大可能；除了身邊這人，恰好手上飛來兩張電影票，又還有誰會是他最想約上了一道去看的對象？最真實的答案，的確不會再有其他人選了。

「那個……我在想你可能……就是……」一護斟酌著；事實上他知道如今狀況，葛力姆喬還哪裡得閒能陪他出約會看電影？要是他硬讓葛力姆喬掏出這麼一個時間……倒真的太荒唐了，畢竟都是為了誰…對方才會這麼忙，甚至累到得在開店前夕偷出時間來休息？

一護低下頭欲語還休，葛力姆喬看著，原只是想調侃對方一下……不就開口提個約會，這小鬼怎麼就支支吾吾的？  
不過說起來似乎一直都這樣啊……即使在以前他們相處，不論是提約會，還是任何事情上包括自己一切去留問題，就算幾年前的夏天他短暫回來了告訴他說暑假裡可以陪他去玩，一護也都還是滿臉的不敢肯定……  
儘管心有訴求甚至話已到嘴邊…可都總被化成無聲。一護這種態度他何嘗不早就發覺？

這調侃便也及時收住了。葛力姆喬接下來只是將手放到一護的髮頂上揉搓幾下，就像平日裡任何不過是想觸摸和撫慰一下對方的時刻一般。  
「……沒事，老子安排一下。」  
一護抬頭看他，「……可…戲票的時間是在週六晚啊…」  
「…週六就週六，老子事再忙也總得掏空去約個會吧，誰約會不在星期六星期日的？」  
看葛力姆喬這麼大咧咧地一口一聲理直又氣壯，一護反而更窘，「行了啦……﹗但是……」他想了想還是慎重地補充﹕「…之後要是真的發覺不行，跟我說實話就好。」  
「……。」葛力姆喬只是再一次揉了揉一護的頭髮。

TBC

續篇來了~﹗最初的確只是想寫個番外，想法大概在正文完結後就有，原打算一萬幾千字就能打發，可寫起來了完全不是那回事。  
這次續篇可以補完一些正文裡的設定。文章寫下去時不是太過順利的…無論如何希望大家支持。  
這第一章開篇修了一會，我就發覺有些地方是不是太過肉麻兮兮了一點了﹗毛孔都有點豎~ 可除非是太過份的病句，不然我都沒有太改變它最初寫下去時的原貌，畢竟那代表當時的心情。這個文尤其開章時，文感一點都不好抓，也因為寫的時候已經離正文完結有好些時間了，中間也寫過其他東西，所以那個感覺得須重新抓回來才可以進行下去。  
也希望大家可以給我一點意見，謝謝，閱文開心﹗


	2. Chapter 2

2.

要不是有人給了一護這兩張票，實在他都不會去想到約會這件事。然而說到底他究竟想不想去呢，這怎麼可能會出現否定的答案。

但一護也真的不知道葛力姆喬還能怎樣抽空……他平日所謂假期其實就安排在星期一二，都是為了把時間花在這邊的店上，鐵齋的店他又剛接手不久……把假期都用在另一邊事業上完全是葛力姆喬個人決定，既然私人時間要怎樣利用別人管不著，那麼工作便是工作，兩邊事務再怎麼忙葛力姆喬再怎麼辛勞也好，鐵齋那邊的工務都絕對不能被影響。這星期六陪他去看電影的事，是得在工作時間以外特地排出來一個空檔才去得成的，提前走人卻非為了工事，那要是讓人知道了……能服眾嗎？

得擔憂的還有……不說老伯這邊營業日子有限於是人群都集中性在營業日那兩天蜂擁前來，鐵齋那面的工作量，一護覺得也是不可能比老伯這邊輕的，看得出來葛力姆喬每天都挺累的了…這樣的情況下還擠出時間去陪他，真的好麼？

一護把這事想得很細，暗自為葛力姆喬又擔心了幾天，只當然沒有表現出來。  
矛盾的是，另一方面他心情卻其實又相當期待…………葛力姆喬回日本數月，出沒的地點還是跟以前一樣非常固定，一護也順便亦然，店這邊他週一二都會盡量過來幫忙，同時為了能專心做好自己畢業論文，其他打工他都早已退職，只偶爾幫鄰居的小孩補一下習，不十分忙碌。要是不把跟水色啓吾等朋友日常一些聯誼算在內，那平時他往來的場所也主要便是家裡、大學跟店面這幾個地方。

這行程表聽上去沒什麼，還挺正常的，實在卻有一點頗為詭異……葛力姆喬回來那麼久，跟一護兩個人一同在外頭正式約會的次數卻竟然一次都沒有﹗  
原本對方回來了一護就只顧著高興，這份喜悅說誇張點，可是數月過去了都未曾消去的。只要人回來，誰還管約會呢，可以跟喜歡的人一起留在小房間裡溫存，一護便覺得滿足。

雖然如此，可總的來說幾月以來他們兩人可以待在一起的時間其實也真不算太多，因為葛力姆喬實在忙，跟一護如果真想好好說會兒話，那麼在週一週二以外的日子裡，一護就得先等他從鐵齋那邊忙完以後回來老伯這邊了，而一護自己也在此留宿，那麼兩人才可以逮得住一點時間。要是在星期一二，同樣地基本也只能等到晚市過後，大家一起把工夫都合力做好了，才可以坐下來喝杯茶安靜地聊上一會。

有時他也會留下來過夜，可更多時還是回家去的……一方面是自從父親過世後他便份外注意跟兩個妹妹相處的時光，即使回去晚了但隔天他們一家三口子還是能圍著餐桌一起吃早餐…這種日常並非必然，至親離世後一護對此番道理自然有了更深的認同，所以只要在能力範圍內，與家人如此的日常他都會堅定地去維護。另一方面其實還有一個更重要的理由——他是擔心自己留下來會妨礙到葛力姆喬的休息。  
要是他留下，那葛力姆喬總得分神應付自己…說是想單純的陪伴，可事實上只要他不能化作空氣，那讓對方連半點精神都不需放在他身上的那種陪伴，便是怎樣都無法實踐。要真想葛力姆喬能把握時間充份休息，那還是讓他自己待著…會更合適吧？

能在一起的時候不多……但無論見面與否，兩人每天晚上都還是會有默契的通個電話說說話，這於一護稍許也總是一種慰藉。  
可總還是不夠啊…人心終究難足；知道葛力姆喬夜裡鐵定很累了，一護也不想太妨礙他，通的這個電話兩人聊上幾句當天各自都做了些什麼事，基本就該掛線了。也不是說葛力姆喬不願聊，而是現實那一層從他聲音裡都已經聽出來倦意。  
人倦了基本上思考就會遲緩，反應會變慢，也許總是想彌補一護，不管是過去的事還是回來以後對一直沒能多陪陪一護而抱持了歉意，跟一護通話時葛力姆喬再累都總會抖擻精神，所以光看大部份對答，那都是聽不出太大的不妥的，但只消他們的通話裡面有幾次葛力姆喬不慎晃神了，一護又心細，又雖然即使不是親眼看見卻也時刻都在揣度葛力姆喬各種狀況，漸漸怎會不發覺，教他還怎麼能無限時地拉著對方東家長西家短？

以前那麼想盡可能地抓緊能在一起的分分秒秒，到對方要去美國了，自己因為不能面對便寧願分開，現在能夠繼續在一起了，他卻又滿心顧慮，有時候竟想要主動跟對方拉開一點距離………。  
是不得已；當下能再得以跟葛力姆喬共處，能看著他吃陪著他睡，能跟他聊天、擁抱，能在他身邊知道他每天都做過些什麼事………也許因為親手放棄過了，覺得失而復得的一切都很珍貴、都必須珍惜，便反而時常會忍不住害怕這全部都會再度失去，懼怕重新獲得的這些…是不是都有限期。

他回來了自己是那麼開心，每一天期待著去見他，可走在路上，又會每一次都猶豫。  
……幾近創傷後遺的心態，他是怕以後情況又會有變。  
葛力姆喬為了自己而回來，一護了解這一點，很是感動很是開心，也偏因為知道這一點，油然便對對方感到抱歉。明明願望被實現了，每每見著雖然高興，罪惡感卻仍如流水止不住地汨汨浮現。  
皆因內心怯懼………到底是否因為從前硬生生逼迫自己摒棄所有幻想的曾經…實在太過痛苦？

「你小鬼那天提早過來，老子我工夫做完了便和你一起去。」  
「……過…來？」一護頓了下，「是指去鐵齋先生那邊……等你嗎？」  
「啊。跟接待的妞說一聲就好。」葛力姆喬看看一護的表情，多加一句﹕「…………或者在門外等都行，反正老子馬上會出來。」  
一護沉默了挺久，以致沒有即刻就回答。似乎又是察覺出來哪裡不尋常了，葛力姆喬倒沒有催，只在後面再補充﹕「不然我們直接在戲院那邊等。你小鬼先去……然後在那裡等我一下。」  
對於這個提議一護總算有反應了，同意地點了點頭。  
「怎麼了，不高興點？」葛力姆喬又扒弄兩下一護的髮頂，一護終於漸漸露出了一個淺淺的笑容。

葛力姆喬已經回去鐵齋的店工作了那麼久，一護也原以為自己對那個地方已不會再有抵觸……  
即使不進去，就只在門外等一下下這個提議，也本正常不過…，可他竟然還是無法馬上就給出回答，那麼………這也便代表了自己心中的答案了吧。  
但他也沒法向葛力姆喬坦白自己這種複雜的心情，便一時無語。  
或許仍然需要時間吧……………一護只能這樣想。

就這麼一趟好不容易達成了共識的約會，兼之還是葛力姆喬回來日本之後的第一次，雖然妨礙到了對方工務，讓對方不得不重新安排才可以騰出時間去陪自己走這一趟的罪惡感還是揮之不去，但說到底一護對於是次的約定，始終還是很期待的。從準備出門到自己先前往電影院去，再直至到達了在影院門外等候，他的心情便都一直在這苦與樂的交界間徘徊。

自從葛力姆喬離開日本後那個夏天起，電影院這場所一護便一次都沒有再進去過。看電影原也是黑崎家的尋常活動，為了讓一護打起精神，遊子便曾經好幾次提議全家一起去戲院看動畫片，這樣的提案卻總是遭遇兄長在沉默過後委婉地以課業忙或各種的理由拒絕了。遊子很沮喪，她曾以為是自己挑的片子不合對方心意，總對一護補充道哥哥你可以選你感興趣的，我們一起去看啊。最後夏莉看不下去，終對她說﹕「這不是片子的問題。」那時她都還沒立馬覺出了背後的原因；她屢屢問，一護對她說抱歉的次數便也愈多，久了，便終於摸出了並不是影院裡上映的片子不好讓人挑不下去，而一護也不是真那麼事忙，而是因為自己的兄長在明顯逃避。

「夏莉，為什麼哥哥不想再去看電影呢…？」  
…為什麼？因為要做的事、要去的地方，都跟一個不能再見面的人有關吶。夏莉默默看了遊子一眼，只道﹕「一護哥不想去，我們也就不要再提。」「……好吧。」遊子只得回。

於是一護此後便再也沒有聽到過妹妹們提出想要跟他一起去看電影這樣的要求了；是過了一段時間直至他被傷心的情緒撞擊得整個人總是恍恍惚惚對所有事物都無暇去關注，也提不起勁摻和進任何事裡面去的時期終於過去之後，才慢慢發覺到這件事的。當然妹妹們對他的細心體貼斷斷不只這一樁，生活上種種方面，兩個小妞都力盡所能地照顧著他的情緒。  
意會到妹妹們的關心，一護不能不感激，可即使在後來的日子裡他的確都有在勉力回復精神繼續生活，電影院他卻始終沒有再在任何情況下陪任何人踏進過去一步了。

約好的那天提早到了影院，按照葛力姆喬「買好爆谷等老子來吧」的交待，一護便先到小食亭排隊買了一大桶爆谷。他腳步不只輕快，在等待職員把新鮮爆谷從透明機箱裡盛出來的時候，昔日每次來看戲之前葛力姆喬總是給他買來同一桶大號爆谷的回憶便都自然流現於腦海，頃刻間滿湧而至的懷緬感，便也跟懷裡那桶子快要爆瀉的爆谷同樣，都是熱熱地滿滿地。

接下來一護便獨自站在影院門外專心在等候；他們要去看晚場，眼下華燈早已點亮，場外周遭原本都跟一護一樣在等待進場的人們，後來都逐漸雙雙對對地進到影院裡面去了，慢慢就只剩下一些其他無關人仕零星散落在堂外。一護能感受到被他護在懷裡的爆谷桶的外圍…也已經由溫熱轉為冷涼。

可他仍是很有耐性地站在原地等待，臉上也沒有顯露煩躁。  
他抿著嘴，只是靜靜守在原處，等著。  
因為他知道葛力姆喬既是跟他約好了，說過會來，就一定會來的……

「小鬼﹗抱歉﹗」  
也不知再多等了多久，循著聲音的方向一護終於真的在不遠處看到了等待的人匆促而至的身影。  
葛力姆喬跑到了一護身前，胸口因呼吸急促而上下起伏著，額上也隱見汗水。一護見狀便安慰他﹕「沒事…不急的。」  
「抱歉啊，有點事耽擱了…」  
葛力姆喬道著歉，瞧見一護捧著的一大桶爆谷，想都不想伸手就抓了一把押進牙底；一護笑，跑得都上氣不接下氣了一來卻吃爆谷？說道﹕「給你買支水吧…」  
「不用。快進場吧，戲不早就開演了？」  
「…還是買點飲料吧。剛才就想要買杯汽水的，但怕買好了冰會融化。」看著葛力姆喬還在順氣，一護語氣堅持。  
兩人便往小賣部去；路雖不遠，可一護心底的疑問在此時還是順勢出口﹕「…那個，是工作上的事？」縱然當真問出來的時候，他還是有點猶豫。  
「啊…。抱歉。」  
「那個………是什麼事能告訴我嗎？」  
此刻葛力姆喬倒訝異，雖然的確工作關係沒錯…畢竟也不會有其原因了，可他回得簡短並不因為有意呼攏一護，是他原以為一護對他在鐵齋那邊所有的事都不抱太大興趣………他回來都有一段時日了，是挺少主動跟一護提起工作方面的事情，可他既不說，一護也從未多問，日常裡卻照樣情關意切，儘管他無法完全摸得通一護的想法會怎樣走，但對方對一件事情的愛惡與表面需求，他還是能分辨的，鐵齋那邊各種的事…起碼對這方面一護一直予他的感覺，便都是比較抵觸。

因此他也便一直不多提。現下他便回道﹕「………不是什麼大事，就搞混了食材一點低級錯誤…。給老子一杯大可樂。」他們來到了小食亭，葛力姆喬朝守在櫃檯後的影院職員說。

傍晚過後晚市剛開始，葛力姆喬原本早就已經跟下屬們交待好了這天晚上的工作流程和要留意的地方，就要準備離開了，可這才剛解下了圍裙沒幾分鐘，領班便火急火燎地奔進廚房裡通報大事不好了﹗  
似乎是給客人上的對方特地預定好的餐點出錯了，現在對方很不滿意，一直抓住經理在罵，經理跟其他人怎麼道歉說馬上給重做、換餐，都不依不撓。

「……」葛力姆喬一眼掃視廚房，專門負責準備這道菜的廚師已馬上彎腰低頭，慌張地道歉。  
由以前在這裡學藝的時代起，即使工作上遭遇衝突，不論對待同輩或是下級，葛力姆喬基本都不罵人，可面對事事，壞的也好更壞的也好，情緒上總隱而不發，或許便是攸關他離開的關鍵一點。  
旁觀的有些人會認為，事情要是不關他事不是他錯的時候，如果他選擇即場爆發跟相關人員對質，有什麼問題當場說了個清楚明白，而不是默不作聲在降到冰點的氣氛中留下一個眼神轉身就離場，如此對同僚間的溝通可能還更有利一些。

人與人間的衝突原本便是分分秒秒都在發生著的常事，可若處理不當，鬧出來宗血案也就霎眼間的事。會讓人鬧起來，情況很多種，大多避免了嚴重口角或肢體衝突的狀況，其實都不過可能是那當事人一直在心裡默唸著自己只要忍一忍就過去了，便把不滿和惱火都通通往心裡面壓，髒話也都只在心底飆。  
這些人或許都是真心不想把事情鬧大，因為很多時人都懼怕要跟誰吵起來，怕吵大了會沒完沒了使人煩，自己要動腦、動氣，連帶體力也消耗一番，寧願多一事不如少一事。  
教育說的也是這一套，讓大家都互相體諒，忍一下，不然芝麻小事都得整天在那邊上演大戰，社會很難運作下去呀。在某些情況裡人這樣的隱忍或許真是奏效的，待雙方都冷靜下來了也許便會發現其實大家都有不對呀什麼的……以後非得碰面相處，就算不一定能和睦起來親親熱熱，卻都定然不會再一言不合就起來衝突，危害公眾安寧。  
然而多的情況所謂事過境遷都不過假象，正因為彼此心中的不快其實都從來沒有消除過，只暫且被壓住了而已，哪天導火線一旦出現，即就再有引爆的可能了。

可這其中有的情形卻是，分明是忍過去就能行的時刻，人的心中卻偏有一道熱流讓他們瞬息間便選擇出口撩吵——就是想。就是想這一秒立馬就吵起來，大鬧一場便是﹗吵了，人有時候事後都會後悔，吵之前說不準那心裡都是有數的，明白衝動不得這種老道理，可在那一時一秒之間都還是覺得不用多說了，這場子便給燒起來吧。——因為就是想，就是想將那深藏已久的不滿都即場給爆吼出來，甚至有的時候根本就不是那麼大到需要對罵吵架的事情，可能只不過自己另有煩心事，尋個理由發洩罷了；無論如何都得吵，寧願吵完之後再來後悔，這種情況，換誰說不準都體驗過。

但這種情況在葛力姆喬身上卻絕少出現；他作風如此，現在身兼管理層，更不能輕易便發脾氣。與其向下屬生氣，還不如積極點先去把事情給搞定。  
由於領班說明了經理一直在道歉，都了不了事，雖然趕時間，可葛力姆喬也只好先出去看看。

「……然後就解決了？」  
「算是吧。」接過店員遞上的可樂，葛力姆喬便勾著一護的脖子一起走往放映室。  
一護翻出票來讓放映區外的工作人員檢查，被放行後隨即說﹕「客人…是女性？」  
「…你小鬼怎麼知道。」  
「…如果是女性顧客，由你出面應該三兩下就原諒你了吧。」  
「…哈﹗」葛力姆喬無奈地笑出了聲，感覺自己因遲到而在一路趕來的時候都在飆升的焦慮心情，似乎在此時也終於得到緩和了。

話題到此便也先休止了，因為兩人馬上就要步進放映室。  
那事情到底是怎樣解決的？處理這樣的事，也不外乎就是道歉跟補償，但葛力姆喬在步出廚房之前由於知道經理已經道過歉了可沒用，那具體上接下來要再怎樣應對，老實說他心中也沒底，只道先出去瞧瞧情況再說。  
餐館營業至今，規模說小不小，類似情形從前又怎會沒有發生過，尤其愈高級的場所，客人要真卯起勁來要鬧，可也從來不省油，不過以前再怎麼煩心的事要是是一般職員解決不了，一律皆交由老闆鐵齋出面，他處事八面玲瓏，待客這事上不論面對何種奧客，還真都沒怎麼碰過釘子。

鐵齋經營這餐館雖有合夥人，但對方向來都把餐館事宜全交鐵齋負責從不過問，現在鐵齋已算是把這裡交給葛力姆喬打理了，就偶然來看一下。雖說餐館各個範疇不同崗位都有人負責，比方人事方面就歸經理管，可說到底整個餐館幾乎就算葛力姆喬最大，無論客人投訴的事情本身與食物出品有關與否，處理不了就都只能把話語權最大的人找出來，管他心裡願意不願意，都得這樣幹。

葛力姆喬自然不大樂意，卻也不能拒絕。說到行事風格，他予人印象從來就跟圓滑沾不了邊，這一路往場子走去，眉頭都還是皺著的。領班也發現了，卻沒有提醒。前任領班其實就是現在正在場內對客人頻頻鞠腰陪笑的經理，現在這一位是新到任的。經理原跟葛力姆喬熟悉，對他也很是尊重，一起共事自沒困難，可現任領班對葛力姆喬不知根也不知底，葛力姆喬走馬上任數月，彼此都仍在磨合期，葛力姆喬外在面貌一向是有點冷，心底的熱也是包裹在最底層的，要跟他熟起來，說實的不是輕易事。只見葛力姆喬一路向前，神情容色不卑不亢，領班也是不確定該不該出口提醒；他們主外服務客人那道理在不在自己這邊都得先陪笑一萬次的那一套，誰又知道究竟適不適合這位新上任的頭兒？

只幸好他這一出去，才說了句「不好意思」，客人一共數位，抬頭看了葛力姆喬幾眼，嘀咕道﹕「總廚這麼年輕啊」，這一句後連領班的耳朵都準備好要繼續聽下去到長繭的嘮叨……竟都停了。領班看現場靜了，想著應該是大夥都在等葛力姆喬說下去吧，可區域裡只鴉雀無聲了一陣子，葛力姆喬竟也再沒有其他的話，領班便想﹕他是不懂處理？還是不願多說？搞不明白…  
怪的是那幾個客人看權最大的來了一直不再表態，自己這邊便也一樣沒有說話，奇啊﹗

連帶周遭其他用餐中的客人也都靜下來了，都不知是知道想看熱鬧就得配合肅靜，還是自然而然被這樣奇妙的氣氛給影響了。  
經理見勢，便趁機再度使勁調和，說餐點廚房已經在重新做一份了，稍後上的甜點要不就由總廚親自多做一份，以作補償…。經理說完同時向葛力姆喬投出眼色，葛力姆喬從未鬆開過的眉間只又再深了一下，然後經理則先略微緊張地再向客人鞠了一下躬，然葛力姆喬卻並沒一起。

領班後來想，這總廚還真不怎麼適合做服務性的工作，卻聽同僚說他另外還自己在管附近一家小店，一週才只營業兩天卻也搞得有聲有色………這個晚上在鬧的那桌客人，作為餐館總話事人的葛力姆喬明明現身後全程只說了一句話，態度也並沒顯得多必恭必敬，氣氛主要都靠經理在圓，客人一行卻竟然也就那麼作罷了沒再留難，之前明明還一副我們不會善罷甘休的架勢呢。

這樣簡單…，今晚不論是客人的反應還是葛力姆喬本人的作風，領班對這一切都實在費解。也所以一護推測情況時，說道「三兩下就原諒你了吧」，這描述其實還真挺準確。而最後按經理出的主意，葛力姆喬只得重新繫上圍裙留在廚房裡多做了一份甜點才能離開，於是便遲了個大到。

TBC 

…一不小心來到了3月，變月更了啦﹗眼淚流下來了…  
出第一章後剛好過了一個月，這麼久才來po第二集，先跟朋友們說聲不好意思…新年也早算過去了，但還是在這裡祝大家身體健康、萬事如意~

這段日子裡創作的時間主力用在鑽研圖畫方面是一件事，另一理由主要因為這第二章同樣不好改，之前我曾經修了兩三段 (多日以前)，太煩人了，停了，接著再修一點，又太煩了又停了，大家看的時候或許也能覺出來，本章前半劇情的一堆心理描寫戲實在有夠黏黏糯糯，我修改句誤之餘，句子中的人物情感邏輯我也得再重新理一理，於是便得花大時間做。倒是昨天立了心要修好它，便把餘下比較多的部份都一口氣專心修正完成，終於可以出文了。  
我還滿心以為過了第一章之後的部份就會好改多了…放了一次屁。不過我看看第三章的內容，真的會比較容易修了啦﹗

這章最後爆的字數比我想像多了不只一點 (也已經減了些，但還是多……怎麼回事)；談談我最喜歡的劇情，本章裡我自己最中意的部份便是葛力處理餐館客人糾紛那段戲…，這一整個部份，有大篇幅都是在這個文章寫後面時我才回頭加上的 (描述葛力的工作態度跟領班的部份)，當時就喜歡，這次修文為了一些後來設想到的完整性，我又再多添了一點字 (葛力面對客人時沒多說話的部份以及最後怎麼收的場，寫得再詳細一點)  
一護的話…我覺得他這章內心戲太多了啦﹗(一護﹕你是作者耶都你安排的，怎麼這樣說﹗)


	3. Chapter 3

3.

踏入放映室，因為電影早就在開場了，其他觀眾也都到齊了，他們是最後進來的，葛力姆喬跟一護的動作便都盡量安靜。  
直至這一刻，一護的心情依然愉快，即使他們比誰都要晚進場，可他那一直按捺住的焦急和不安早就隨著看到葛力姆喬朝向自己跑過來時煙消雲散——只要人來了，什麼都好。一護的腳步又變得跟前來時一般帶著輕快的節奏了。

但讓他的情緒真正受到衝擊的時刻，是他們才入座沒多久，電影才看了不到十分鐘，身邊人便已經側著頭靜靜睡了過去的時候。

一護心裡非常難過。

影院空調比較大，他便把自己帶來的外套試圖蓋往對方身上。可一護的身板、肩寬都要比葛力姆喬小得多，外套不是太掛得住，這又是比較熱門的電影，放映室裡人多，他不好意思動靜太大，終於只能讓外套虛虛地覆在對方的胸口以下。

電影下半場的劇情後來壓根一點都無法進去一護的腦袋，他只想這戲快點演完了，那樣自己就能盡快帶葛力姆喬回去休息…可看葛力姆喬睡得深，又盼望戲倒不如就這樣演得長一點，那對方便能夠睡得久一點。

他很自責；就不該逼他來陪他的…就算葛力姆喬能把忙碌的工作都排開了，該做的仍然該是爭取時間在家休息，而不是陪他到此浪費時間。

複雜的心情便是這樣煎熬著一護，輾轉百遍。電影挺吵鬧的，可葛力姆喬卻睡得安靜，演員說台詞的聲音加上音響配樂，便把他那本就輕微的呼吸聲都盡數掩蓋住，在這個空間中此人便像沒有了一般。

直到電影終於演畢，片末的製作團隊名單升起，室內的燈也開始亮著了，這時候放映室中基本九成人都已經從座位上起來打算離場。儘管這樣一護也仍然沒打算要在此時把葛力姆喬叫醒。  
因為其他觀眾得先在葛力姆喬跟一護前面繞過才能出去，通過時便難以避免地碰到了葛力姆喬的腳，誇張的是縱然這樣，葛力姆喬卻都依然沒有醒來。  
這自然讓一護更覺心酸。

後來人都幾乎全走光，只剩他倆仍在席上，此時字幕也已經升到盡頭，打掃的人員馬上就要進來，他們得離開了，一護終於才不得已必須推醒身旁那偏著頭仍在椅子上睡得死死的人。  
被推了幾下葛力姆喬才迷迷糊糊睜開眼，臉容顯然可見的疲憊。他且還一時反應不來，是瞧見身前的大銀幕了，才茫然驚醒，馬上回頭去看旁邊的一護。  
一護卻只是輕聲道：「走吧。」

他們是最後離場的人，因此當走在往出口的廊道時一路上都已看不到其他人。  
離開了影院，兩人並肩前行卻又帶著一點疏離；葛力姆喬挽著一護的外套，一護仍拿著進場前買的那喝了也沒兩口的可樂，另一手則捧著那桶後來就只有他一個心不在焉地草草吃了幾顆，現在還剩下大半的爆谷。  
葛力姆喬沉默片刻後終是開口：「小鬼，對不起……。」態度相當認真。  
一護垂著眼睛，只是輕輕搖頭，「怎麼會…。」

「我…真的是…………對不起。」末了始終還是這句。  
一護知他煩惱，原想盡力裝沒事，至少笑一下說這部戲就是人家送我票了，我才說可以來看的，本來對它就沒有很大的興趣，所以不可惜的。…他想這樣說，安慰對方也安慰自己。  
可到了最後，他還是沒有吭聲。兩人間的氣氛欲語還休。

…遠了。長久的分離是不是便讓他們相互坦白的餘地都剝奪不留了呢？誰都好，變得都好像不敢再直接地講出心裡的話，彼此說話前都總帶著許多估算和停留。

葛力姆喬看著一護，的確覺得實在無法再多話；說好陪他來看戲，結果才坐下，就睡到完場。  
他明白一護對今天的期待，因此最終也便只能鄭重地再三道歉。  
而一護此刻最想對對方說的又是什麼？他只知道從葛力姆喬來時起，就已經連續對自己賠了很多次不是。如此多的道歉卻都全壓縮在這麼一小撮時間裡……這種情況是一護以前從來沒有想像過的。

「………餓了嗎？去吃飯吧。」看這段沉默真的太久了，葛力姆喬便試著說話。一護忽然發現自從他們重新在一起後，對方跟自己說話的語氣是有點變了……增加了溫和，但也更猶豫。以他的認識，身邊這個男人從來對誰講話都是直來直往，何曾會像現在這樣須得諸多顧慮？  
聽了葛力姆喬的提議，一護下意識卻只先搖頭，又立刻發現不對；看完了戲去吃飯，再回家，不是正常不過？要不然他是想要怎樣，連忙解釋﹕「…不是﹗我在想………………咱們是不是早點回去休息…會比較好？」終歸說出了想法。  
葛力姆喬何嘗不也覺得面前這小鬼頭不過就是要回自己那麼一句話，表達一下想法而已，咋也思前想後的，可也只能心裡慨嘆。為免在此事上拉扯，他便還是堅持道﹕「走吧，吃飯去。」搭住了一護的肩膀往自己的方向拉，正式把維持在兩人間的距離消了去。

他們最終挑了家拉麵館；一護的意思是想找一家可以快點吃完快點離開的，他其實一心就是想早點讓葛力姆喬回去躺著。  
都不用多作解釋葛力姆喬就懂他心思，他並不覺得特意掏一晚時間出來跟對方約會，就是該這麼草草收尾。去吃飯，原便是打算找個能坐得舒服點兒的店，然後等吃飽了，還可以順道路過遊戲中心陪這小鬼打個兩局再回去………無論如何他原是想讓一護盡興，只是沒想這約會本該有的火花才開了個場，卻已意外被澆滅了大半。

既明白一護心中所想，所以對方提議拉麵館，葛力姆喬也沒拒絕。以前一護調侃他是不是去哪裡吃飯都會覺得不夠好、還不如自己煮………這雖然也沒錯，但葛力姆喬也並不真自大至此，說到底坊間有實力的店還是多了去了，他這幾年出國更見盡不少出色名廚。葛力姆喬對自己要求高，工作上對同僚也有要求，可離了工作崗位後作為一個普通客人，標準就沒那麼高了，甚至有時候可以說其實他根本沒什麼要求，那吃的東西只要能放進嘴裡、能填飽肚子，於他便都算行了。  
只要有食材，他就能自己煮了自己吃。沒有適合食材麼，那吃外食也好，隨便做個麵包夾火腿肉都好，皆能湊合。因此從來對美式快餐不見得有多大興趣的他待在美國那邊，也總能適應得不錯。

一護不懂；從前每次出去找吃的地方，便總希望能找一家風評好一點的可以入得了葛力姆喬的法眼，可葛力姆喬原來從來就不太在意這一點。關於這一方面，始終倒還是老伯最了解他。  
可以說在工作上葛力姆喬很樂意去鑽研很多東西，所以他懂得不少，可學海無涯又分門別類，人的精力時間又有限，怎麼可能樣樣精通。可他就算不能全盤掌握，也還是會力求在自己懂的那一塊內，做到最精準。

以前工餘時間他並不是不曾為了學問上的追求而特意尋訪過各種食店試菜，但跟一護出來約會，那就是約會，葛力姆喬從沒想過要把約會過程也往工作的事上扯——因為他的工作跟興趣是分不開的，他覺得既然出來，能滿足對方才是首要。  
他們分開前一起度過的那個夏天曾頻繁約會；過去一護對於要去哪裡吃飯也向來不甚講究，而就在那段日子，他的興致便像特別強盛，出來了每每都似有過準備，跟他說哪個同學朋友推介過哪家店說是好吃…可以去﹗有時還會堅持請客，說打工掙了錢。——他是想付出。葛力姆喬那時為了讓一護高興，也是盡了全力陪伴對方去做一些對方感興趣的事，除此之外其他約會的活動，他也曾努力出過些許主意，算也是想讓對方感受到自己誠意。  
所以他總能明白一護背後用心；既然明白，那無論一護提議了什麼，葛力姆喬自然都不動聲色地盡量配合。

他們鎖定了附近某家拉麵館作為用餐的場所。要說對商圈這一帶誰更熟悉，那當然還是從小就在附近長大的一護。  
店是老字號，一護也嚐過，味道方面絕對放心，不擔心這一不小心會不會便把葛力姆喬帶進去哪個不入流的場所。恰巧他們以前出來約會，路過此店時由於客人總是太多，便一次都沒有幫襯過，這次正好能一道進去嚐嚐。

「這兒的拉麵湯底都用新鮮鰹魚熬的，很鮮甜…」  
「啊，聽說過。…鐵齋先生跟老子提過這裡。」  
「欸？這樣啊…」  
以此為話題，原來二人間那不很自然的氣氛，也總算稍為得以回復至原來的模樣。  
日常飯點時間門口必然出現隊伍，幸好看完電影出來後，晚飯的高峰時段也已經過去，他們直接就能進店。因為一時間還不知該如何處理，雖然有點不好意思可一護還是捧著懷裡那吃喝剩下來的可樂和爆谷進去了。

店面不大，格局也是跟老伯那邊類似，開放式廚房外連接吧檯座，另外再有幾組桌椅座，可以說一般日式料理店的裝潢雖然各有特色，但基本佈局都是大同小異的。  
吧檯後有一個老師傅、一個小師傅正在忙乎，再有一位店員幫助上餐和收拾。  
他跟葛力姆喬就在吧檯那裡找了兩個連位坐下來，很快點了兩碗麵，而麵也很快上桌。

一護其實沒什麼胃口，便吃得比較慢。比起餓，葛力姆喬倒真的更像渴了，先是自案上取過了盛著冰水的水壺和杯子給他們各自倒了滿滿的一杯，再一口飲盡了自己的。一護看他這樣，也不出聲，只低頭小口地啃下一撮麵條。  
葛力姆喬進食速度向來快，沒兩分鐘他碗裡的麵都已經消失一半，可瞧一護那邊，仍是大撮麵條浮在了大碗的湯水之中，留意了一會，葛力姆喬終難不在意，便問道﹕「怎麼………不合口味？」  
「啊啊…不是，我…那個…」一護稍為猶豫，卻又覺得理由一時說不上來。  
葛力姆喬見狀便說﹕「不合口味那換一碗。」就要揚手喚人。  
一護立刻按住他；這裡可是人氣拉麵館，說讓換一碗，先不說吃剩下已經挺無禮了，還道因為口味不對，這讓店家的面子要往哪裡放？為免對方擔心，一護還是決定坦白﹕「我…不很餓。」  
不餓卻仍然進來吃麵，還吃剩下，這事讓人知道了也一樣挺不禮貌。總之說……怎麼樣都是錯啊。

葛力姆喬微微瞪眼彷彿不太置信，又忽然想到該不會是這小鬼幾年前曾有過的厭食症狀復發啦…？便有些擔心。可他回來幾月，也沒覺得是這樣的情況……  
他看著一護，最終不再懷疑，只說﹕「等下真的吃不下，老子幫你吃了。」抬手往一護的後腦勺上揉了兩下。  
…感到窩心，一護微微笑了，然後便埋頭嘗試著多少再吃一點。

「你小夥子不留在美國了，怎麼回來啦？」  
他們繼續吃，頭頂上卻忽然撒下來這麼一句。  
……………？  
吃麵的動作停頓下來；這樣的稱呼一護當然第一時間便以為這是不是在喚他？可………留在美國？？這分明是……

果然扭頭一看，只見原跟自己一樣都在埋頭啃麵的葛力姆喬也已停吃，抬頭望住了吧檯後方發話的人。

「鐵齋先生跟我是老相識，你小子是他愛徒吧。半年前他來我這裡，都還沒聽他提過你要回來呢。怎麼，是厭倦了老美的生活覺得還是日本最好，所以回來啦？」  
這字字鏗鏘的人原來正是老師傅。

「…………………」放下筷子，葛力姆喬只回道﹕「…是。」  
「怎麼反應慢慢的？」  
「師父﹗您說話怎麼這樣﹗人家可是客人，正在用餐啊，忽然打斷不是挺沒禮貌的麼？」

看來覺得老師傅講話恁直接的不只一護；現下馬上就擠過來勸阻的人，便是吧檯內那另一位年青師傅。

「抱歉抱歉，師傅他…大概看葛力姆喬先生是鐵齋老師的熟人，所以才多問幾句。平時他都不會在客人吃麵到一半的時候插嘴的﹗啊不好意思，那個…葛力姆喬先生………………您等會兒可不可和我合個照……再簽個名？？」

這麼一句裡就帶了兩個連夠字的稱味，如何讓人聽不出端倪；看小師傅像見著偶像了那正掩興奮著的一張臉…一護就覺得似曾相識﹗當年葛力姆喬第一次帶他去鐵齋先生的店，便碰著了一個美女粉絲，人家還貨真價實是個當偶像明星的呢。

…………………是知道他現在出名了，只是想不到連年青一輩的同行見著了他，竟然都來要求合照。…這下子一護還是覺得有點好笑的。  
他瞄瞄身邊人…雖然並沒有即時作出反應，但此時看葛力姆喬的態度，也絕非對眼下事完全不明就裡的樣子。  
…可能就是稍為訝然而已？

「…你小子﹗大條道理說教我，自己轉頭就什麼……要求合照？？你小子跟你師父我都沒有照過一張吧﹗」  
「師父您要想和我合照什麼時候不可以，我陪您拍一百張拍到您滿意為止﹗」再小聲說﹕「可人家葛力姆喬先生是隨時能碰得上面的麼？」即便回頭向一護兩人陪笑﹕「抱歉，打擾您們了……﹗」  
一護笑笑﹕「…沒事。」扔給了葛力姆喬一個眼神。對方回看他一眼，便低下頭重新執起筷子扒麵了。

他們繼續把剩下的麵條吃完，期間老師傅一邊做事，得空的時候又來撩了兩次，先是問﹕「鐵齋先生好嗎？」  
「……還好。有心。」  
很正經而規矩的回答，一護聽著都要不適應了。  
這種官腔，竟啥時曾從葛力姆喬的嘴裡吐出來過？

再來；「你小子是回來繼承鐵齋先生的吧，他以前可一直在唸叨你是他的繼承人……可躲在廚房裡做菜，跟行政完全是兩碼事啊，你小子做得來嗎？」

幸好小師傳及時又來制止﹕「師父您怎麼一直在嘮叨人家？老是問這有的沒的……」  
「哈﹗我不就問個兩句，輪得到你來攔？？」

正巧葛力姆喬已經把整電麵都吃光了，擱下了筷子…………小師傅早有準備﹗一部拍立得相機立馬便被眼明手快地捧過來了。  
看對方那閃亮閃亮的期待眼神，一護便用手肘碰碰葛力姆喬。  
…葛力姆喬便也沒說什麼，只站了起來，小師傅即開心地馬上便從吧檯後竄出來站到了葛力姆喬的身邊。一護懂事地說﹕「我來幫忙按吧。」便也放下自己雙筷站了起來，在對方接連的謝聲中接過了拍立得。  
靠近葛力姆喬身邊的小師傅顯得異常興奮，又似因此而緊張，黏在葛力姆喬旁側用力地張嘴笑。倒是一護望望在自己對面的另一人……對方神情全然就與平日無異。  
…真是，這傢伙都不知道在跟人合照時，容色怎麼著都應該配合著顯得和善點啊﹗好歹笑一個吧…。  
想提醒一下…………還是算了。  
往後退一步，對準方向，一護的指頭輕壓，便按下了拍立得的快門。

TBC

本章早點出來，其實這才是正常的更新速度啊…  
電影院裡的情節是我所喜歡的；不過總覺得作者又在立flag………拖出去打﹗


End file.
